The Layover: A Sky High Coda
by RiverdaleHales
Summary: What happens after Jughead realizes that Betty has been lying to him about who she really is? Will Veronica realize that her best friend does in fact know Jughead Jones? When tensions rise high and sexual attraction rises even higher, what will happen in the continuation of this not so simple one-night stand aftermath...


Betty's brain was swirling as she downed her third shot of tequila in one of the many Las Vegas clubs. She'd never left a room so fast in her life. She hadn't even left room for introductions, ducking into a taxi before she had to deal with any of the awkwardness.

Veronica thought Betty was just smitten by her fiancés best friend and was overall utterly pleased with herself. Now the two girls danced hand in hand as they took a few shots and sipped on clear liquor mixed with sweet juice. Betty wanted to forget the fact that she'd seen Jughead, but her brain couldn't sway from the strand of inky hair that bounced in the middle of his forehead or the storm of blue in his eyes.

She wanted to know him. As mortified as she was with herself that she'd run from him with her tail basically between her legs. She'd panicked and the only thing that made it worse was the fact that he now knew, _she had lied to him._

"I have to pee!" A buzzed Veronica announced to the group. The girls all gave a laugh as Josie volunteered to take her and Toni announced that she needed to go to. Betty's throat burned from their latest round of shots, so she picked up a glass of water and swallowed a large gulp. Cheryl grabbed the glass from her hand and Betty looked at her with confused eyes as Cheryl leaned in a little closer.

"Cheryl-"

"Spill." Cheryl demanded.

"What?" Betty said with a muffled laugh. She grabbed the glass back from the redhead and took another drink.

"Veronica might be oblivious, but I'm not..." Cheryl spoke again. "How do you know Jughead?" Betty choked on her drink and her eyes filled with slight panic. Cheryl seemed to let out a half laugh and was thoroughly pleased with herself.

"Um, I- I don't know what you're talking about..." Betty tried to deflect.

"Uh huh, you're so busted." Cheryl said, leaning back and folding her arms over her chest. Her sparkling red sequin cocktail dress glinted on the ceiling and the black leather booth that surrounded them.

"Cheryl I-"

"You can tell me- I've pretty much already figured it out so you might as well just spill." Cheryl shrugged. Betty felt cornered and she was freaking out inside. She looked around, seemingly looking for any form of an escape plan. She didn't know what to say so she decided that she would lie, just to get Cheryl off her back.

"It's nothing..." Betty started. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her classic cue. "We met at the hotel bar last night." She shook her head but couldn't meet Cheryl's eyes.

"Oh my God," Cheryl gasped. "You slept with him!"

"Cheryl!" Betty jumped up and pushed Cheryl's accusatory finger out of her face. "No, no!"

"Betty Cooper, you dirty dog!" Cheryl muttered, almost _impressed. _

"Cheryl-" Betty started, cringing.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Cheryl put her hands up in surrender and went to stand from the booth. "Do you want another drink? I'm going to get us another drink." She began to walk away, and Betty jumped from the booth again.

"Cheryl! We need to talk about this!" Cheryl had a coy smile on her face as she walked away from her.

"Talk about what?" Josie quizzed. The three girls had returned from their trip from the bathroom and were standing beside the booth. Betty's head shot to left at the sound of Josie's voice.

"Nothing." She clipped.

"Your annoying..." Veronica hummed with a twisted expression. "Come on! Let's go dance!" The brunette was a little drunk, but in the moment, Betty was okay with it because it took all the attention off of her.

Then she saw _him_. Across the room from her, and as cliché as it was, looking at her like no one else was around them. If they could, she didn't doubt that his eyes would be piercing through her. He held a short glass of whiskey in his left hand with a stong grip. Not dropping eye contact with her as he downed the rest of the shot before setting it on the bar top. He was alone, Betty wasn't sure where Archie was but honestly, she didn't care. Of they'd be at the same club, she thought. At first, she tried to ignore him, she continued to dance but when Veronica left her for the lady's room again, Betty slowed her movements and wanted the dance floor to swallow her up. Jughead stood up straight then, he seemed to adjust his jacket while Betty tilted her chin and surveyed his delicious frame up and down. She couldn't lie, she was buzzed, and she made sure that he noticed her devouring him with her eyes. Betty bit her bottom lip and giggled to herself. She hadn't stopped thinking about his mouth all day, but just based on the glint in his eye, he almost looked a little angry with her. She should be terrified of the way their eyes locked and energy radiated through her bones, but she wasn't- not in the slightest. If anything, it was fuel to her ember of fire.

Jughead met in front of her after what seemed like an agonizingly long drawn out stroll. Betty wasn't sure we she didn't flee- everything inside of her was telling her too. Her nerve endings were smoldering and all the hairs on her arms and neck stood up straight. Neither one of them said a word, Jughead's eyes were dark as they stayed locked with hers. Everyone around them was oblivious to what was going on.

Betty held a cocktail glass loosely in the grip of her left hand. Jughead's eyes didn't leave hers as he reached up and grabbed it from her, tipping it back and swallowing the sweet contents. He held the empty glass between two of his fingers and adjusted his neck.

"I think you've had enough." He muttered with no emotion. Betty's eyes went slightly wide, she was feeling brave due to her intake of alcohol and she seemed to scoff at him in disbelief.

"I think I can decide that for myself..." She stuttered. He seemed to laugh at her. He placed the glass on a tray as a waiter walked past them obliviously and stroked a thumb at his mouth with his other hand shoved in his pocket. Betty was disgruntled at him and her face twisted with a grumble.

She turned to walk away from him but Jughead caught her arm and pulled her back flush against his front. Betty felt warm, maybe it was partly due to the alcohol in her system, but she knew that Jughead made her nervous. Betty decided that she wanted to play dirty. The music was loud and everyone around them was still dancing Betty swayed her hips against him and gained herself a low growl from his throat. His leaned in close to her ear and pulled her straight hair to the side, revealing her neck and shoulder.

"You lied." He muttered simply, close enough to her ear that he knew she heard him.

"I know." She stuttered. She pushed her back against him and Jughead gripped his hands at her waist. His teeth caught the shell of her ear and she gasped.

"Business trip my ass..." He sauntered, squeezing hers lightly.

"I- You could've been a serial killer." Betty tried to justify. "Interesting now that you think about it." She muttered breathlessly. He kissed the side of her throat and gazed against her skin with his teeth. "I- I'm sorry..."

"No, you're not." He told her and Betty knew he had a smirk on his face.

"You're right..." Betty pushed her ass against his hands again. "I'm not." She grew bold, partly due to the amount of tequila she had running through her veins, Betty turned around quickly and kissed his mouth in a rush- taking him by surprise.

"Miss me?" He muttered coyly. Betty blushed and shook her head at him with a soft smile. "I haven't stopped thinking about you all day..."

"Me either." Betty told him truthfully. She kissed him again with his face in her hands and Jughead pulled her closer to him. Luckily the dance floor was swarmed with drunk couples, so their foolish actions were camouflaged in the bright and loud club. "Jesus, what are we doing?" She pulled herself away from him and out of his reach. But it was no use, Jughead grabbed ahold of her hand and began to pull her through the dance floor. He hid them under a set of metal stairs, away from everyone else, and took her mouth on his. He kissed her hard and hot, lavishing her mouth with his own.

"I've been thinking about doing that since you walked into the hotel bar..." He admitted. "You looked like you saw a ghost." He laughed a little and Betty blushed again.

"I was a little surprised yeah..."

"Why did you avoid me?" He asked her. His tone shifted and Betty could tell that he was teasing with her.

"You- You didn't tell me that your best friend was Archie..." She said.

"Was I supposed to?" He quizzed her. It was the typical guy answer and she wanted to pout.

"Be honest..." Betty started. Her delicate fingertips danced along his chest as he glanced down to watch them. "What was the first thing that went through your head when you saw me?" Jughead seemed to scoff a light laugh as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over his mouth. He stroked her cheek and Betty closed her eyes at the contact, exhaling sharply.

"I thought." Jughead started. "You look fucking beautiful in that dress." He surveyed her up and down. Betty leaned closer into him and bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe..." Betty began to whisper in his ear. "if you're lucky, I'll let you take it off me later."

"God, you're such a tease!" Jughead almost growled. She gasped as he took her mouth in a hungry kiss. They inhaled against each other's noses as Jughead's hands squeezed and grasped Betty's hips. He moved his mouth to the spot he knew she loved behind her ear. Betty groaned as her eyes closed and her body writhed into him. "I've never met anybody like you..." Jughead admitted.

"Betty?" She suddenly heard someone yell her name and she gasped- pushing Jughead away from her. "Veronica wants to go to Ceaser's- Ohoho, this is rich!" Cheryl muttered as she came up on them, both their chests heaving. Betty turned from him to her and swiped her thumb over her lip. Mortified.

"Cheryl..." Betty said with warning.

"Oh my God! I knew it!"

"Cheryl." Betty said her name once more and stepped away from Jughead who still had an instinctive hand on her behind. Jughead just looked incredulously between the both of them, however he didn't look guilty in anyway.

"Hot damn, Cooper." Cheryl spoke tongue in cheek and surveyed the two of them from floor to top. "Okay, ignore me. Carry on." She turned away and walked back to wherever she'd come from.

Jughead turned her back around quickly and kissed her once more.

"I should go." Betty told him against his mouth. "I don't want them getting suspicious."

"That one didn't seem to care." Jughead told her, latching his mouth over the corner of hers.

"Juggie..." Betty moaned against him. Her knees buckling slightly when his hand grasped at her hip. "I need to go."

"I'm not letting you leave again." He pulled her closer against him.

"What if I told you this wasn't goodbye?" Betty pressed against his shoulders to glance into his eyes.

"I shouldn't have let you get away the first time." Jughead told her truthfully.

"You're being awfully possessive right now." She teased him.

"You do this to me, when you lie to me." He pulled her back to him suddenly and picked her up in his arms. She was so damn tiny that it wasn't very hard. Betty instinctively wrapped her long legs around him and the intimacy of his center against her sensitive flesh was the most welcoming feeling she'd felt in so long. With her dress being as short as it was and them being on public display, Betty felt as though she were on fire. Jughead hauled them into a nearby wall and pinned her against it, thankful that no one else was around them in the moment. "You're still sore, aren't you?" He muttered against the skin of her cheek. Heat instantly rushed to her skin as she thought about their previous rendezvous and he seemed to notice because she could feel him grin against it. "God, I love making you blush Betts." Now that he'd made a complete mess of her makeup, Jughead left her with one more deep kiss before he let her feet return to the floor.

He reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled something out. Betty took a moment to regather her wits from him basically mauling her.

"Here." He muttered handing her his business card. She took it from him and examined it as he spoke once more. "Call me when you get back to your room tonight." He secured a hand on her throat, his fingertips stroking lightly behind her ear as she looked at him incredulously.

"W-why?" She stuttered and he seemed to chuckle at her, shaking his head.

"You know why." He said, almost _hungrily._ He leaned in and gave her one last sweet kiss before turning them and pushing her back toward the direction of the dance floor. "Go have fun, baby."

With that he left it up to her, knowing full and well he'd get what he wanted regardless. It wasn't like he didn't know where her room was, for God's sake they were staying in the same hotel. But he wouldn't push her, it was up to her. He did have a feeling however, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Veronica Lodge was so wrong. Frankly, her best friend had no idea who Jughead was. The man that she'd described as a hermit and a weirdo, was basically a sex God and so possessive and playful. Betty was smitten for sure and it scared the hell out of her. She didn't know what it all met. A Vegas fling just didn't seem practical, but the future seemed unimaginable and just flat out crazy. Could they make anything work? Betty understood that she knew nothing about the guy except that he met Archie at college, lived in Modesto and he was somehow a bartender _and_ a freelance writer if she was recalling correctly. However, seeing as she now knew that he was Archie's best man and with her being Veronica's maid of honor; he definitely wasn't dangerous, and they would see each other again in the future regardless... Perhaps what happens in Vegas, never actually stays in Vegas.

Her lips were still tingling as she watched him walk away. She wanted to chase him. Jughead never looked back at her and the action or not action pinged at a certain place in her heart. She wanted to just sneak away, not go back to the girls and just run away to the hotel with him. But another part of her wanted to play his game, she'd finish out her night on the strip with her girls, drink and laugh a little more, and then- when she was ready, she'd call him back to her and have her way with him in her own pretense. The man was intriguing but also extremely possessive perhaps that was the reason that he was so fascinating to her.

Her brain was playing with her. He had told her to have fun and also called her _baby_ which he knew did things to her, it hadn't gone unnoticed and he would definitely hear about it later. However, another part of her was terrified by him. She knew nothing about him. Her life was complicated and busy.

Betty tapped her phone against the palm of her hand as she paced in front of the California king in her hotel room. She wasn't sure how she wanted to play this. Veronica was more than a little wasted at the last club and the girls decided it'd be best to turn in for the night. Frankly, Cheryl and Toni couldn't wait to jump each other's bones without other eyes on them and Josie had taken on the responsibility of getting Veronica into bed safely.

Betty was coy. She'd seen Archie and Jughead sharing a drink at the hotel bar when the girls had returned. She was quick to sneak by and up to her room without them noticing, but honestly, she wasn't sure how they managed it with Veronica's obnoxious drunk laugh.

But now she paced in her hotel room, fear and anxiousness shaking her bones. _Jesus, what was he doing to her? _This wasn't her. She cursed out loud and fell back on the too large for one-person bed. She ran a hand over her face and sighed audibly. Betty sat up then and look at the full body mirror in the corner. A glimmer of an idea popped into her brain and smirked at herself with her fingernail against her teeth. She jumped up with a giddy laugh and attempted to reach for the zipper on her constricting dress. She was so thankful for the black lacey lingerie that she'd decided to slip on earlier in the night. She'd put it on original just to make herself feel sexy, but now it had more than one purpose and she was going to use it to her advantage. She thought about what L.A. Betty would do and posed sexily in front of the full body mirror. She made sure to cut off her head, she knew she didn't want to be_ that_ girl.

She rustled around and quickly found the business card that Jughead had given to her. Of course, the name on the card just read J.H. Jones with a web address and a phone number. Pretty clever- she thought so herself. The name sounded mysterious and intriguing- and if he was anything, Jughead Jones was that. She typed his number into the messenger box on her phone, she picked her favorite pictured and typed out a message quickly. She wished that she could see him and gauge his reaction. A part of her hoped her was still at the bar with Archie, that he'd get hot and bothered under the dim lights with a glass of whiskey in his hand. She hit send before she lost her nerve and threw her phone to the side with another nervous giddy laugh. She hadn't felt this excited over a man- in well, ever. He made her utterly warm, just the thought of his hands touching her did unfathomable things to her. She didn't understand it, and she didn't know if she even wanted to.

Jughead sat and pretended to listen to Archie's on and off bullshit like he'd been doing for the last few hours of his life. It was hours that he'd never get back, but he knew that it'd all be worth it if he got to see Betty at the end of it. Veronica's Betty- _his Betty. _He would definitely have to do something about her lying to him, but the blabbing echo of his best friend in his ear had given him some time to think. He knew that she had meant well. She was protecting herself and it was admirable. He couldn't lie, it definitely made his palm twitch and as he continued to tap his scotch filled cocktail glass against the bar top- waiting for her call- he was growing more and more eager by the second.

He felt his phone buzz in the pocket of his slacks. His glass was flesh against his lips and he had to swipe away a runaway drop at his avidity. He was lucky that Archie was still blabbering on about some football bullshit, because he was sure he would've made a fool of himself if the oblivious redhead had been paying any actual attention to him.

Betty wanted to be naughty. Her lingerie made him hard on the spot and he had to say he was thankful for the dim bar atmosphere in the moment. However, it didn't go unnoticed that as delicious as she looked, she'd taken off her own dress and she needed know that he was in charge- at least for now.

She wanted to play games... sure, but he was going to be game master. He let out a small chuckle at himself before he typed back a reply. He waited a few seconds and then typed out another message. He'd give it a couple of minutes before he slowly made his way up to her room. He cleared his throat and readjusted his suit jacket, attempting to distract himself from the bulge in his pants.

_Holy fuck is she hot. _He thought to himself while he tried to come up with literally any reason to tell Archie he was going to turn in for the night. He grew a little anxious when his phone never buzzed again. Did she want to back out? Had he scared her off? They were hot for each other- he didn't have a doubt about that, the future was too far away to think about when all that he wanted was her- beneath him, moaning his name after he peeled that sinful dress back off of her tiny body.

Betty's phone pinged next to her and she jumped. _It was him_.

**J: I thought we made a deal. **He wrote.

But three little bubbles still danced at the bottom of her screen.

**J: Put that dress back on baby. **

_He_ was supposed to take that dress off her. Something told her that he wasn't pleased. Although in the end she'd gotten what she wanted, and she hoped that soon he be knock on her door without a reminder of her room number.

She only managed to rezip the dress halfway up her back when a knock at her door caused her to jump. Perhaps her intake of alcohol and her re-found courage that she'd lost when she left LA, was making her giddy and her bubbly self.

Betty was giggling as she opened the door for him. He thought about just walking in, but he is so glad that he didn't. She was so cute; he wasn't sure what was causing her to be so bashful, but he couldn't say that he hated it. _This was gonna be fun. _

"What has gotten into you?" He said amusingly as he walked in after her. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, and she giggled louder at the action. He was eating it up, but he didn't know if she knew what she was doing to him.

Who was he kidding? _Oh course, she knew. _

A switch seemed to turn in her brain as their roles shifted and she pushed him into a close wall. She kissed his mouth in a rush and he kissed her back with passion. Betty kissed his cheek and neck with quick pecks as Jughead surveyed her room. It was well kept and very similar to his. He took note that she hadn't take the time to unpack her suitcase. It sat in the corner with the lid open, her clothes still nicely organized inside. Even with the dim lighting of the singular desk lamp, Jughead could see her pastel blouses and chunky sweaters. He remembered what she'd worn on the plane to Vegas and how effortlessly beautiful she had looked.

"This dress..." He began, but Betty cut him off with her mouth on his and he laughed against her lips.

"What?" She muttered coyly.

"This dress doesn't seem like you..." He whispered between them. Their eyes locked, her green with his blue, and palpable ripples made themselves known. She attached herself to his mouth and muttered against his lips.

"Take it off then..."

"Hmm," Jughead groaned against her mouth. She was doing unrecognizable things to him. "You did promise me that, huh?"

"Don't act like you didn't like that picture." She simpered.

"Oh, I did-" He kissed her hard. "Very much so." Betty moaned against his skin at his words. She was the one getting hot and bothered- and quickly at that.

Betty unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders and onto the floor as they stumbled around, their mouths not leaving one another's. She pulled his dress shirt from his sacks and could feel his smile against her lips when her nails skimmed against the skin of his happy trail. When their tongues began to tangle, Betty hummed against his mouth and jumped into his arms. She had quickly learned that it was his favorite place for her to be- in his arms and close to his skin. Jughead groaned and looped her legs around his hips. He kissed up her neck and their eyes met for a moment. Silence erupted between as they drank in each other's gaze. The only movement that surfaced was Betty's telltale sign of her fingers pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Juggie..." She whispered into the space between them. She knew what it did to him, and a cloud of dark began to cloud his irises. "Take my dress off." He leaned in and kissed her lips. He bit softly into bottom lip before soothing away the burn with a lap from his tongue. He placed both of her feet on the floor and gave her a second to steady herself.

Jughead turned her so that her back was against his front. He moved her hair to one side, his fingers on the delicate skin of Betty's neck caused goosebumps to erupt all over her skin. He placed his plush lips against her sweet spot behind her ear and chuckled softly at himself when he noticed that his previous marking was still present and turning various shades of brown. Her shiver at the contact didn't go unnoticed and he did it again, pleased with himself. His fingers reached for her zipper and he seemed to laugh when he noticed that it wasn't all the way zipped.

"I couldn't reach..." Betty muttered breathlessly. Jughead kissed her neck and pulled her zipper the rest of the way down. His calloused hand skimmed against her shoulder blade and underneath one of the straps of her dress. He pulled it back and kissed his way along the path of her shoulder. He pulled her other strap off and let the dress pool at her feet. His fingertips danced along the skin of her sides and she shivered again. He turned her in a rush and examined her. She still had a deep mark in the divot of her right collar bone. Her face was flushed, and her lips were quickly becoming swollen. He began to lead her backwards with his hands on her hips. She reached for the buckle on his belt and he didn't stop her.

Jughead placed his hands under her arms and tossed her softly backward onto the bed. She giggled loudly and glanced at his with doe eyes and a fingernail in her mouth. The picture had been one thing, but in her presence her black lingerie was utterly sinful.

"Fuck." He cursed aloud. He didn't hate her playful side; he didn't know where it'd come from. He was guessing her intake of tequila wasn't helping the equation.

Betty sat up and pulled him over her. His eyes were devouring her and as much as she loved watching him lose himself in her, she needed his touch. She wanted her skin to be touching his, their bodies writhing together in hot ecstasy. He kissed her mouth and their tongues tangled once more. She felt like she was on fire. She was aching for him and he wasn't concealing his excitement either.

"Jug..." She whispered breathlessly against his skin. "I need you."

"Tell me what you need baby..." He muttered after a groan. She pulled his hips closer to her and lifted herself to him. Their kisses were quick and rushed- never finished before one of them moved on. From an outside eye it looked as though they were mauling and devouring each other. "I want to go slow," Jughead told her. "Take my time with you."

"Fuck, Jug..." She let out a frustrated groan. "We can go slow later..." She reached for the button on his pants. His inky hair was quickly becoming a mess. He stood and pulled off his slacks, boxers and socks. All while Betty reached around and pulled off her own bra. Jughead dove over her and Betty let out a giddy giggle. He kissed his way down her chest and took one of her breasts in his mouth. Her palmed the other one and Betty writhed beneath him. He didn't think that he'd ever get used to how responsive she was to his touch.

Jughead slipped into her much to his protest. Betty was so needy, and he couldn't deny her. It could get him in some trouble. It was hot and heavy and_ fast_. It was over before either one of them knew it had even started. Honestly it made Betty's head spin, but nonetheless Jughead brought her to sweet ecstasy.

They both took a moment to clean up, Betty slipped Jughead's dress shirt onto her small body before she curled into his arms against the mattress. His scent engulfed her as she left herself fully relax against his skin. The tequila was finally fading and making her drowsy. She needed sleep and she hoped he didn't protest.

She glanced up enough to see his eyes. She pressed her lips gently against his and hummed against them. Her face curled into his neck and Jughead seemed to pull her closer to his body.

"You're tired." He uttered the statement. She didn't answer and he rolled over to his back. He had one of his hands behind his head on the pillow but pulled it out to pull her on top of him. He kissed her hair and ran his hands up and down her back. "Sleep baby."

Betty woke in the middle of the night. She wasn't quite sure what time it was, but the dark skyline out the window told her that night was still looming. Jughead was fast asleep beside her. She unhooked his arm from her waist and climbed carefully from the bed.

Once she finished her business in the bathroom she attempted to carefully climb back onto the large bed. Jughead was still sound asleep on the pillow, Betty stood for a moment to examine his effortless beauty. She'd never taken the time to fully appreciate the man that she'd only known for little time. Honestly the weekend had stood still, and she wasn't quite sure how long she'd known him.

Leave it to fate to laugh in her face. She couldn't believe that the one time she let herself partake in something reckless, it had to be with the man she'd be partnered with in her best friend's wedding. The way that they constantly teased one another was relentless, but she knew he had a gentler side as well- as he'd shown that the previous night. The man was beautiful. He had a few tattoos that littered his skin, an elaborate one over his right chest that continued over his shoulder. As she climbed back into bed, she found herself wide awake. She used a fingernail to trace over his skin. She drew over the ink with a delicate touch. Her fingers leading their way to his face- where she outlined his cheeks and lips with her grace. He sighed against her touch and it brought a small smile to her lips.

His eyelids twitched lazily, and a small smile erupted through his lips.

"Hi..."

"Hi..." She repeated softly. His voice was groggy, and he looked at her with sleepy eyes, but nonetheless the cutest smile on his face. He reached a heavy arm out and it met at her waist again. Jughead pulled her against his body and nuzzled his face in her neck. "I can't sleep."

Jughead pulled back then and glanced into her eyes. He realized then that they hadn't taken a moment to just _be_. He leaned in and placed his lips flesh on her forehead between her eyebrows. He felt Betty's entire body exhale against him, and he simpered in it. He glanced back at her then, her eyes were closed, and she leaned in to loop her arms around his neck. She hugged him and he squeezed her close. The intimacy in the moment could've swallowed them whole and he wouldn't have minded it one bit.

"Juggie?" She muttered against the skin of his jaw. He hummed his _huh_ and the sound vibrated through his chest. "Tell me about your family." He sunk against her and seemed to let out an audible sigh. But when he squeezed her tighter before he spoke, Betty knew that it meant there was some form of unspoken trust between them.

"There's not much to say baby..." he told her huskily. She readjusted her head and pressed her lips gently against his jaw. She knew it was a touchy subject just by the way he spoke his words.

"Okay..." She kissed him once more. "Then how did you end up in Modesto?"

"I went to college on scholarship at California State."

"Is that where you met Archie?" Betty asked him, recognizing the school.

"We were roommates." Betty could feel a smirk grow on Jughead's cheeks.

"Did you grow up in California?" She looked up at his and he tilted his head to kiss between her brows.

"Uhh, no-" Jughead started, squeezing her tighter to him. "Ohio actually."

"That's a long way from California..." Betty spoke softly.

"So's New York." He told her, remembering where she had grown up.

"Perhaps we were both running from something..." Her voice was so meek that she almost didn't recognize it. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that his life growing up hadn't been all rainbows and sunshine. He'd had it rough, and it was personal- she couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk about it.

Jughead seemed to sigh beneath her then. She pulled her face back to look at him and her fingers brushed the dark hair from his forehead. She leaned in and their lips met oh so gently. It was the softest kiss she'd ever felt in her life and there was something so intimate in the moment that she wasn't sure whether she should feel comforted or terrified. When they pulled away, Jughead began to speak.

"My mom left when I was ten..." Jughead told her softly. "I don't know where she went or where she is, but after she left- my dad spiraled."

Jughead spoke cautiously. But he felt this overwhelming comfort and connection with Betty. When she squeezed her arms tighter around his sides, it only increased the solace that he found himself in.

"He couldn't lay off the whiskey bottle, took out his anger on me- hit me a few times..."

"Oh, Juggie-" Betty's voice broke for him.

"I practically raised myself as a teenager..."

"Jug that's horrible, I'm so sorry..."

"But I- I couldn't stop writing. I was sure for a couple years there's wasn't a time you wouldn't see without a laptop or a pencil in my hand." He laughed to himself. "I got into wrestling and used it as an outlet to channel some of the anger I had toward my father..." Betty twisted her head to look at him with gentle eyes. "When I got a scholarship for wrestling and academics to go to California State, I couldn't pass it up."

"Jug..." Betty whispered.

"So maybe I was running from something, because once I moved to California I've never looked back and I haven't been back to Ohio since..."

"What about your father? What do you do for the holidays?"

"He knows how to contact me if he wants to and during the holidays..." He paused then and Betty began to recognize the sadness in his voice.

"We don't have to keep talking like this..." Betty began to push up from his chest. "I thought it might help my sleep and for us to get to know each other but it's all really heavy and I-" She started to ramble.

"No, it's-" Jughead began grasping her upper arm. "It's actually helping, Betts. It's just- I've never really talked about it all before, that's all." He pulled her body back down to his and felt her body relax once more and he kissed her hair.

"During college I worked in Modesto through the summer and during the holidays- some years I'd go back to Riverdale with Archie, some years I'd be alone..."

"Juggie-"

"If you think about it, it's honestly crazy that we've never met before..."

"I rarely leave LA..." Betty told him. "My job is really cutthroat and demanding, and it takes up most of my time."

"That doesn't sound like fun."

"It's an amazing job, don't get me wrong- but I hardly ever see Veronica anymore unless it's through the screen of my phone." She laughed softly. "Jeez, I haven't home for Christmas in- what? Three years now." Betty was thinking aloud in that moment, she really had left her life in New York behind when she'd left to go to Berkley. Granted her mother was a grade A piece of work, but did her job honestly affect her life that much? Reality began to hit her like a truck in the moment.

She realized that while she was lying in the arms of this amazing man that was so far out of her league, just how messy it would be to leave him. As they laid together intimately and shared even more intimate stories of how they grew up and their lives now, she caught grasp of just how idiotic the whole situation must've looked. But just as suddenly she didn't care, she didn't care how messy it was. She didn't care what happened after the two of them left Vegas. They'd board their flight back to California that next afternoon and fate would decide if they saw each other again. The moment felt so much better with blinders on, so that's exactly what she did.

"What are you thinking about hon?" Jughead spoke suddenly and broke her from her own mental stupor. She leaned up and used his chest for leverage. Her knees found the mattress on either side of his torso and she leaned over him, taking his face in her hands. His hands met at her waist and slid under his dress shirt that she wore. "Betts?" She pressed her lips against his and kissed him through her own agony. When she pulled away, she searched his eyes and his voice was so playful and gentle between them. "What was that for?" The energy had shifted between them and they both knew it.

"Make love to me, Juggie..."

Jughead seemed to search her eyes. They went from her lips and back to her eyes, flickering to ensure that she'd meant what she said. The intensity between them was suffocating them and they needed each other to get through it.

"Come here." He muttered into the space between them. Betty held his face in her hands and kissed him in a rush. She let out a sound against his mouth as Jughead flipped them so that she was underneath him. He kissed her jaw and down her neck while his fingers made handywork of the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. Jughead's mouth followed the contour of her breasts the down her chest and ribs as he sunk down her body slowly. Jughead kissed his way down her stomach and around her navel and Betty writhed beneath him. When he met her pubic bone, he glanced up and look for approval from her. She didn't give him any protest and Jughead pressed a gentle kiss to her center. Her body bowed. The intensity between them had made every part of her body so sensitive to his touch. Every move he made had her nerve endings standing on end and her skin covered in goosebumps.

He fluttered his tongue against her clit and her moans became quick gasps. Her fingers gripped the sheets as he continued. After a moment, Jughead bit her inner thigh and her fingers thread into his hair and pulled his mouth back to her center. She pulled his hair at the ends and Jughead let out a groan as he looked up at her. His mouth barely flicked against her as he added a finger. She clenched around him immediately and he pressed harder against her with his mouth.

"Jug..."

"Come on, baby." He muttered against her. She lifted to him as one of her hands met her mouth. She bit into the palm of her hand to quiet fictious noises. His words were her undoing. She snapped in the moment and came around his mouth. Jughead licked her through it before he bit into the skin of her thigh once more and began to rise up her torso.

Betty's chest was heaving but she kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. She muttered a curse between them as Jughead began to stroke through her folds with his length.

"I want to go slow," Jughead muttered close to her face. Betty wrapped her arms around him, cocooning herself within his frame. She wanted to savor every moment that she spent attached to his skin. He kissed her hair and she nodded against his neck. She reached between the and used her hand to guide him within her. Jughead hissed through his teeth as her delicate fingers connected with him and he sank in slowly, allowing her to pull him closer to her. She gripped his shoulders as he began to find a slow and steady rhythm. She offered no push or pull, simply savoring his power and control.

The last forty-eight hours came rearing back at him and the only thing that filled his mind was her. He wasn't sure why things felt so different with her. He knew it was crazy they'd barely known each other three days and yet, she seemed perfect for him in every way. The thought that he wasn't even supposed to see her again offered them their own little layover. He loved giving her pleasure and he'd told her about his family, he didn't do that with anybody. He felt effortlessly comfortable with her and she was so effortlessly beautiful to him. He also wasn't sure why or how he had the strangest urge to protect her. Protect her from getting hurt, which meant she couldn't fall for him because he would undoubtedly hurt her. His brain was foggy, but he knew one thing she felt way to damn good to go back on his judgement now.

"Where are you?" Betty searched for his eyes and took his chin in one of her hands. Bring him back to her.

"I'm here..." He spoke after a moment. "I'm right here." She pulled his chin down to her lips and kissed him softly as he found a steadier rhythm for himself within her. Betty gasped and moaned her legs coming around his hips and holding him against her. Jughead kissed her cheek while muttering between them. "Come on, baby... Let go." He grit his teeth and pounded into a little harder. Her noises filled his ears and just about pushed him over the edge.

"I... I-" Betty gasped.

"Let go, baby..." Jughead whispered against her skin. "I've got you." He reached for her forearms and pulled them from his sides and placed them beside each side of her face. Betty whimpered when he stopped moving to do so. He linked their fingers together, threading them on the pillow beneath her head. He kissed her softly, his tongue sneaking past her lips and tangling with hers. He kissed her throat and chin, sucking the divot in her collarbone before returning to her mouth, kissing her once more, and continuing in his rhythm. "I've got you..." He repeated in a whisper, grounding himself through her hands.

In the moment, Betty lost all of her senses. She gives in to Jughead's hold her body as her cries echo around them and her body arches into him. She feels her release fully for the first time, unable to writhe with Jughead's grip on her hands. Tears spring in her eyes as Jughead comes down from his own high, collapsing lightly against her- his own noises filling her ear in an echo. She shudders against him as her tears overtake her. A mix of a being overwhelmed and sad struck her to her core as her tears glittered his skin.

"Hey, hey..." Jughead felt her trembles and lifted himself up on his forearms, caging her in. She simply shakes her head and gives him a short laugh, lifting her hand to wipe her tears away.

She didn't need to explain. Jughead knew what her tears were for. He done what he'd set out to do, utterly overwhelm her. But he also knew that she was terrified as to what it all meant for them. They were connected in so many ways. What was supposed to be meaningless, had turned into something_ real_\- which was just as terrifying to acknowledge.

Jughead stared at her for a moment while their eyes took each other in. Her tears had caused a cascade of green to form in her irises. Her leaned in and kissed a formed tear off her right cheek. He kissed the trail down to her chin, over to her ear, and back to each of her eyes- before he returned to her lips. His now salty and damp only made her begin to cry again. She held his lips against hers as her fingers thread through his jet black and messy locks. They'd both take a moment to catch a breath before their lips clashed once more. They couldn't get enough, scared of what a future looked like for them.

Jughead turned eventually, fatigue quickly taking over the both of them. He pulled her into his chest, and she laid a kiss among the ink that sat there. Neither one of them spoke another word that night and Betty wasn't sure how long it took her to fall asleep, but in the comfort of his arms, nonetheless.

Warmth slithered into the hotel room as the morning sun stretched itself across the carpet. Jughead squinted against the harsh light, he rubbed his free hand over his face and looked down at Betty still fast asleep in the crook of his other arm. The sunlight caused her blonde hair to glisten gold against the pillow beneath her head. Her eyelids were closed, her lashes laid delicately against the skin of her cheeks. But he was sure, if they were open their green would glint against the bright ways. Jughead didn't doubt that they would take his breath away more than they already did. Sleeping hums left her lips as her chest rose and fell so close to his skin. He couldn't believe that he had to let her go. She overwhelmed him in such a way that he knew no one else would understand but the two of them. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it. He'd never been one to believe in the word _soulmate_. But in the moment, with her fitting against him so perfectly, it's the only idea that gave justice to their situation. So maybe that's exactly who she was. He was sure it was crazy, manic even. He hadn't known her a full 72 hours and yet the thought of leaving her that day made his stomachache. An ache so strong that he could feel it in his bones.

_What was worse?_

He was almost sure that she felt the same way. No girl had ever done to him what Betty did. And now she lay sleeping beautiful in his arms. Her beauty so effortless that he wanted to bottle it and never let it go. He wanted nothing more but to continue to get to know her, show her his apartment in Modesto, let her meet his friends. He was sure that her and his close friend Madi from his bartending job would get along great. They'd become best friends, much to his dismay, and both tease and bicker with him endlessly. He wanted to experience their inevitable first fight. Her spitfire personality making that impossible to deny.

But nonetheless, they'd board their flight back to LA later that afternoon. He'd get in his rental car and drive the few hours back to Modesto; she'd go to her apartment. They'd meet back up at the wedding in three months, possibly falling back into this exact scenario.

_No. _

Jughead knew that he couldn't allow that to happen. He would see her before the wedding, he'd get his wish and they'd make an attempt at seeing where the future took them. _Together. _

Betty suddenly stretched against him. She had on the skimpiest gray cotton shorts and Jughead itched to touch her gorgeously long legs. She'd slipped them on with a lace white bralette at some point in the night and she looked stunning with her bed head and bare face. Jughead couldn't help himself and leaned down to kiss her drowsy pout. He moved to the corner of her mouth and felt her lips curl into a soft smile. He turned swiftly to lay on his back and pulled her on top of his large frame. Her arms both encircled his neck as her face curled into his throat. His left hands trailed around her hip and stroked up and down her thigh as his thumb played with the hem of her shorts. His right arm wrapped around the small of her waist, his fingers caressing the skin of her ribs.

Jughead wasn't sure how long they laid their together or if she'd fallen back asleep. But after a while her turned his face and pressed a gentle kiss against the soft spot beneath her ear. She groaned in response and it made him smile as he did it again.

"Good morning," He said softly. She turned her head up and kissed underneath his chin. His head twisted and he caught the next one on his lips.

"We have to go home today." She said, her voice tinged with sadness. Jughead readjusted them so he could take her mouth in a thorough kiss._ Don't get attached_ played over and over in her head as she kissed him. His tongue licked at her top lip and she moved her knees to straddle him. Her hands held his face as Jughead sat up slightly. Betty knew that she needed to have him one last time. Their own little layover as it had become, was quickly coming to an end.

She kissed his chest as she began to sink down his body. She didn't see as Jughead's lips slightly parted and his eyes grew slightly, suddenly understanding what she wanted to do. Her lips brushed against the waistband of his boxers. Just as her fingers inched into the elastic her phone began to buzz on the table next to the large bed. They both jumped, the vibration echoing loudly in the quiet room. There was a fracture in the moment and they both knew it, so she scrambled to her phone and rolled her eyes at the caller ID.

"It's Veronica." She muttered. Jughead came up behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"Can it wait?" He muttered slyly and she rolled her eyes again with a cheeky smile.

"No..." She said regretfully. "I ignored her a few times last night." She swiped her finger over the screen. "Hey..."

"B!" Veronica's voice echoed through the line. "Where you been, I called you like four times last night."

"I know, I'm sorry." Betty muttered, running a hand over her face while Jughead kissed her shoulder blade once more. "My phone died." Veronica began to speak again but Betty wasn't quite sure what her best friend was saying as all her brain could focus on was the idea of being naughty with the man that currently sat behind her in her bed.

"Where'd you go last night?" Veronica spoke. Betty could feel Jughead chuckle against her skin and knew that he could hear her interruptive best friend. Betty had had enough, she reached back behind her and her hand found his boxers rather easily. Her hand slunk inside before Jughead even knew what was going on.

"What do you mean, V." Betty spoke as her hand began to pump up and down. Jughead groaned and Betty leaned back slightly to quiet his moans with her skin. His teeth dug softly into the flesh of her shoulder. "We all came back to the hotel together."

"Yeah, and then you bailed and went to your room." Veronica spoke. "I mean I met up with Archie eventually, but not before some much-needed girl time."

"I um, I was tired..." Betty attempted to mutter. Her voice fluttered slightly as Jughead's own hand came around her front and snuck passed the hem of her cotton shorts. His fingers crept into her folds, already slick and ready for him. Her grip tightened on him as she continued to rub him off, his groan growing guttural as he bit into her skin once more. He was close, she knew it, but she couldn't help her breath that fluttered from her throat while Jughead's fingers stroked her.

"So..." Veronica spoke, not sounding too thrilled about Betty's explanation. "What do you think of Jughead?" Betty couldn't help the smile that grew through her cheeks, but she knew that words that left her mouth were going to be tinged with attitude. A moan suddenly left her mouth as she covered the speaker her phone with a hard grip. Jughead's chuckle rung in her ear and she tightened her grip once more.

"V, I really..."

"Don't worry I'll stop meddling. I'm just trying to make sure that you guys get along for the wedding." Veronica's tone switched to one of surrender. "Archie's been calling him all morning- no answer." Jughead leaned in, his face close to hers, his breath dancing on her ear. He kissed her throat with a groan as Betty swiped a thumb over his tip.

"Hmm..." Betty attempted to deny the breathiness in her voice. "Maybe he's hungover." She told Veronica, knowing full and well that Jughead wasn't hungover in the slightest.

"Anyways..." Veronica spoke. "I called to let you know that everyone is meeting for breakfast in an hour." Betty turned her face to catch his mouth, her next words coming out against his lips while she began to ride his fingers.

"Downstairs? One hour." Betty's words slightly muffled against his lips. Veronica hummed her yes. "Okay, perfect. Bye, V." Betty hung up before Veronica could say anything else to keep her on the line.

She lost her phone among the rumpled sheets and turned to kiss him properly. She basically tackled him as he laid beneath her. She wasn't sure at what point she shed her shorts, but quickly he was within her and her noises echoed in his ears.

"That wasn't very nice." Jughead muttered and Betty gave him a cheeky smile. Jughead knew in the moment that Betty was looking for something to ground herself to. "Holy shit, Betts..." He gave her his hands and she laced their fingers together. Her eyes closed as she threw her head back as she found her own rhythm. She couldn't believe that they'd just done that while she was on the phone with her best friend. _What was Jughead Jones doing to her? _They savored in it for a moment as Betty took everything that she needed from him. Their intimate contact had him reeling but after a while he let go of her hands and pulled her torso down to kiss her; flipping them over pointedly. He ground against her and savored their last intimate moments together. He brought her to climax while she pulled on him, his face buried in her neck through their hot wrestle in the sack.

"Holy shit, that was hot." Betty laughed after a moment when they were finished.

"That's what you do to me..." Jughead laughed back. The laid there together for a moment in silence.

"I don't want to leave..."

"What do you say we just stay here forever?" Jughead asked her teasingly.

"Sold." They just held each other in the quiet for a little while longer.

Eventually they got up, they shared a quick shower and threw on some clothes. Jughead checked his phone and saw that he had a few texts from Archie about meeting up for breakfast. He asked Betty if it was okay that he joined them, unsure about what to do until their flight. He was buttoning up his dress shirt and Betty was wrapping her wet hair into a messy bun.

"So... I have this crazy idea." Jughead started to talk after a while of silence.

"What's that?" Betty said giving him a cheeky smile with a glint in her eye.

"Would you ever meet up with me in California?" Jughead started to walk closer to her.

"What?" Betty said through a half laugh.

"I'm serious, like before the wedding?"

"Jug-"

"I just- I can't imagine waiting three months to see you again." Jughead wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "And I know you say your job is rough- and you don't have a lot of free time and I don't even know your last name-" He started to ramble through an awkward laugh.

"Jug, Jug-" Betty stopped him by placing the tip of her finger against his lips. "I-"

"Before you say that you can't," Jughead began to speak again. "or you make up some excuse as to why we can't see each other..." He pulled her over to the edge up the bed and sat her on his lap. "Betts, this is not me... I'm sure you've heard stories about me being some kind of hermit, which I've think we've both determined that that is not true." He said with a small laugh. "I just- I need to see you again, I want to get to know you- outside of the walls of this hotel, I want you to meet my friends, and hold you in my arms in my apartment that is too small for one person..." He paused for a moment. "You're really beautiful, you know that?"

"Juggie." Betty almost thought she was going to get teary eyed on him. She knew that he was telling her the truth. She also knew exactly what he meant. He may have been rambling, but she did the same thing for him and he did for her. She hadn't felt real feelings for someone in so long and as terrifying as it was, the thought of not seeing him until an awkward reunion at their best friends' wedding was gut wrenching.

Betty didn't know what to say to him, but it was a special moment for them. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head buried in his throat. His skin smelled of her soap and her body rippled with high emotions. Jughead arms wrapped tighter around her waist, as they just held each other in the moment. Their breaths mingled before she finally spoke again.

"It's Cooper by the way..."

"What?" Jughead spoke softly. Her voice being muffled against the skin of his throat.

"Betty Cooper." She turned her head on his shoulder as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you, Betty Cooper." Jughead said coyly before he turned his head to kiss her softly.

"What do you say we go downstairs and meet our friends for breakfast?" Betty suggested and Jughead took a moment to pull away and look at her, the oddity of her words confusing him.

"They are going to shit themselves, if we walk down there together..."

"And then..." Betty stood up and took both of his hands in hers. "We go back to your room and fall back into bed until our flight..." She smiled at him softly and Jughead stood from the mattress with Betty's light pulling.

"Only..." he started. "If you agree to meet up with me when we get back to California..."

"Hmm, I don't know..." Betty muttered cheekily, teasing him.

"No, I think you do know..." He said, his eyes moving toward the ceiling as the corners of his mouth turned upward. "If I've learned anything since I've known you Betty Cooper- I think you're a girl that knows _exactly_ what she wants..."

With that, they made their way downstairs for breakfast to fully shock their closest friends. Betty knowing that without question, she would be seeing Jughead Jones back in California and she was going to have to plan a trip to Modesto as soon as possible.


End file.
